


Tuffnut the Polite

by sever77



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cliche, Dragon T-Shirts, M/M, Motorcycles, Snervous, binge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie date, they watch Snervous, I haven't watched Snervous.<br/>Hiccup has feelings, Tuffnut is, as the title suggests, polite, and Stoick is a proud father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuffnut the Polite

Tuffnut arrived on a motorbike. Stoick watched him as he found a park, nodding to himself.

“A man with braids, that's one to keep, Hiccup.”

“Just stick to saying he looks nice, please Dad?” Hiccup replied.

“Alright, don't want to embarrass my boy on his big date!”

“It's not a date yet. If we hold hands, it counts as a date, but until then-.”

“It's not a date. I'll take your word for it, things have changed since the day I met Valka.”

Tuffnut found them and bowed to Stoick, “May I have the honour of dating Hiccup, your son, member of the Haddock clan?”

Stoick looked pointedly at Hiccup as he glared back.

“Tuffnut Thorston, you may date my boy, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third, on the condition that at one point in the movie you hold his hand.”

Tuffnut bowed again and thanked Stoick for his humble terms. He grinned at Hiccup and swung an arm over his shoulder.

“Mr. Haddock, I plan to take Hiccup here for a ride on my bike after the movie and drop him off at your residence, is that acceptable?”

“It is, Hiccup, try not to get too smitten.”

Stoick winked at them and Hiccup groaned. Stoick got into his four-wheel drive and drove off. Hiccup took a good look at Tuffnut. He'd washed his hair, braided it in front. His shirt was a simple blue with a sinuous dragon on it. At the same time Tuffnut was looking him over. Stoick had insisted on getting him a haircut just as much as Hiccup insisted on going to a hairdresser's. His shirt depicted a different dragon, a shadow in the night sky. Hiccup suggested they go into the air-con, so they did.

It was a nice atmosphere, being with Tuffnut. He was polite when he was away from Ruffnut, he laughed at his sarcasm, shared his humour sometimes. He thought about how smooth his arms looked compared to his hands, that'd be from the woodworking last year. If Tuffnut caught him looking, he didn't mention it. When Hiccup looked down at the ground, Tuffnut decided to start a conversation.

“Have you seen anything about the movie?”

“Snervous? Only what Tyler described.” Hiccup said.

“I've seen screenshots, a few reviews. I read Binge in two days.”

“Two days, same.”

They kept talking, steadily growing more comfortable, then they got their tickets and went into the theatre.

Before the ads started, Hiccup managed to 'examine' Tuffnut's hand, under the pretence of wanting to know the cons of woodworking. They talked about woodworking then, and a bit about metalworking, shared the little they knew about glass-blowing. The movie started and they were silent, only exchanging looks at lines from Tyler Oakley on-screen. Hiccup asked to hold hands properly. They did. It was a good documentary, though Hiccup was busy thinking about _relationships_. Tuffnut was more energetic after the movie, getting a boyfriend does that.

“Hold on tight, better to squeeze me a little than fall off.” Tuffnut said, giving him a helmet.

The ride was nice, he couldn't quite close his eyes, didn't trust motorbikes that much yet, but he was able to sincerely thank Tuffnut for the ride when he got home. Hiccup texted him until Ruffnut took over Tuffnut's phone, he left them to their fighting. He shook his head at the thought of them ineffectual slapping each other on their faces. He let his thoughts drift to going to a formal dance with Tuffnut. Tuffnut in a suit, hair smoothed into a ponytail. He breathed out to stop his thought processes from overwhelming him.


End file.
